


if my velokitty starts to make you sweat (then just don't let go)

by Caracalliope



Series: Species Swap Slices-of-Life [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Human Equius Zahhak - Freeform, Human Nepeta Leijon, Humans In Troll Romances (Homestuck), Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Incest, One-Sided Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: She half-expects him to berate her for her language, but he just inhales, and Nepeta steels herself for another fight.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Series: Species Swap Slices-of-Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	if my velokitty starts to make you sweat (then just don't let go)

“What the _fuck_ do you want?” Nepeta crosses her arms but doesn’t want to look at him. If she looks at him, she’ll start crying. She cried enough about Equius this past week, and he doesn’t deserve any more of her tears.  
  
She half-expects him to berate her for her language, but he just inhales, and Nepeta steels herself for another fight.  
  
“Nepeta, I owe you my humble and absolute apologies. I behaved deplorably towards you. Propriety is important to me but I overreacted in this case. You’re my best friend. If you can forgive me, I promise to support your unnatural incestuous lusts toward that uncouth loudmouth.” A wave of sweat rolls down his sharp cheekbones. “That is to say, I purromise to, uh, suppawt the unnyatural -”  
  
Nepeta cuts him off with a tight, desperate hug. She missed him, so much more than she ever misses Karkat. “I won’t talk about it if it bothers you,” she says into his chest. “I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just thought - you know, I mean, he’s just my _step_ brother - I thought it was okay.” If Mom hadn’t gotten married last year, none of this awful longing would have been a problem.  
  
“Well. I also have a stepsister,” Equius points out. Nepeta considers the thought of him dating Vriska, and it doesn’t feel right. It feels wrong and weird, not like the thought of herself sitting with Karkitty in the garden, maybe on a picnic blanket or -  
  
“Agh,” she says. “I’m so confused.”  
  
Equius leaves a dry - well, only slightly damp - best-friend kiss on the top of her head. “We can unconfuse it,” he says. “Come over, if you would. I will make us tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re: the title: ¯\\_/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\\_/¯


End file.
